Will You Help Me Practice? Cure Jete Is Born!
Will You Help Me Practice? Cure Jete Is Born! is the second chapter of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Major Events * Haruki catches Akane transforming into Cure Arabesque. * Haruki Aizawa transforms into Cure Jete for the first time. * Cure Jete uses Fiery Leap for the first time. * Odile makes her debut. Synopsis The episode begins with Queen Carabosse chewing out Gamzatti for failing her and orders Odile to go and take out Irina and Cure Arabesque before they can find the Grace Stones and the rest of the Cures. Carabosse tells Gamzatti to take note of this and remember that she can easily be replaced. "Consider yourself warned," she says ominously to close the correspondence. Meanwhile, Akane is stretching along with Ema and Karen before their dance class while the two talk about the upcoming student competition. Ema notes that it's open for any level of student to join, and Akane decides she wants to sign up, but before she can talk some more about it, Mrs. Murasaki comes in, and the class begins. Afterwards, Akane starts thinking about what she wants to do for the competition but is worried she might be a little under par compared to other students, seeing that they have been doing pointework more than she has. In deep thought, she walks straight into Haruki, who asks if something is the matter. Akane explains that she wants to join the competition, but her pointe isn't strong enough. Haruki offers to help her on the condition that she becomes his partner for his part in the competition. Akane is all too ready to agree, and for the whole week they stay in the on-campus dance studio after class to get Akane's feet in shape as much as they can. During one such session, Akane is drawn to an old videotape of Cinderella, and Haruki agrees to watch it with her, but only after they finish their exercises for the day. After they finish watching, Akane decides she will dance Cinderella's solo; to her surprise, Haruki reveals that he too had danced it the year before, though not necessarily for a competition, and will teach it to her as they prepare for his part. On Friday afternoon, after Akane changes into her practice clothes, she and Haruki are taken by limousine to the Aizawa estate, the grandeur of which amazes her to no end. The house's first footman lets them in, and Haruki quickly introduces Akane to him. When she asks what a first footman is, he explains to her that the first footman is more or less the head butler's deputy. Haruki then leads her to his own private practice studio, which he shares with his younger sisters, where Akane meets his youngest sister, Aratani, who Gina is helping with her pirouettes. Akane gets further acquainted with both as Haruki changes into his practice dress. Soon after Haruki and Akane get their rehearsal in, Odile appears summoning a chandelier OwarinoDansu, which proceeds to target Haruki's sisters. Akane quickly transforms to try and defeat it, but it turns out to be stronger and more agile than the first one and defeats Akane by slamming her into a mirror. Enraged that the creature dared to threaten his sisters and disrupt their practice space, Haruki charges in as Irina's bow glows, shooting out a blue light forming into Grace Pointe Shoes. Irina then tells him how to transform, and he transforms into Cure Jete and defeats it with Fiery Leap. After recovering, Akane explains to Haruki what exactly is going on, and he agrees to help her as long as it doesn't interfere with his training. Closing Ballet Lesson : Setting: Auditorium/Classroom E : Teacher: Haruki : Lesson Title: The Five Positions : Summary: After a ballet class, Haruki stays behind to teach the viewer/reader the positions of the arms, feet, and head, delivering the lesson from center stage. # Preparatory position. The limelight shines with Haruki already in this position. "Begin with your arms in 5th position en bas, rounded in front of you with the hands at thigh level. Make sure they're not actually touching your thighs, but are about six inches or so to the front. Your feet should be in first position, with your heels together. Your head may be in any position." # First position. Haruki, while looking straight at the viewer/reader, raises his arms to 5th position en avant. "For first position, your arms are in 5th position en avant, rounded in front of you somewhere between the hips and the waist, as though you were holding a beach ball close to you. Your feet, heels together. Your head, erect and looking directly ahead." # Second position. Haruki opens his arms and tendus with his right foot while raising his head slightly. "For second position, open your arms to the side. Your feet, hips' width apart. Your head, raised slightly." # Third position. Haruki tendus with his right foot and positions it so the heel touches the midpoint of his left foot and circles his left arm in front of him while lowering his head. "For third position, one arm is in 5th position en avant, the other is in 2nd position. The heel of one foot touches the midpoint of the other foot. Look into the semicircle formed by your arm." # Fourth position. Haruki tendus forward with his right foot and raises his left arm just above his head as he raises his head back to 1st position. "For fourth position, raise your circled arm to 5th position en haut. Make sure your fingers are visible as you look forward." He then tilts his head towards the left. "Your front foot is a few inches forward from your back foot. Your head, inclined towards either side." # Fifth position. Righting his head once more, Haruki tendus forward with his right foot and positions the heel to touch the toes of his left foot. Turning his head towards his right, he raises his right arm to 5th position en haut. "Last, but not least, is fifth position. Both your arms are in 5th position en haut, circled above your head almost like a picture frame. Again, your fingers should be visible as you look forward. The heel of one foot touches the toes of the other foot. Your head, turned towards either side." : His head remains turned towards his right as he gently lowers his arms to 2nd position and finally to preparatory position before the limelight fades. Characters * Akane Akagi/Cure Arabesque * Haruki Aizawa/Cure Jete * Yukari Murasaki * Irina * Queen Carabosse * Gamzatti * Odile * Aratani Aizawa * Ema Ikeda * Karen Morikawa * Gina Aizawa * Tsubomi Ohara * Yuki Ohara * Akira Murasaki * Amaterasu Aizawa * Ayaka Ohara * Toshiyuki Baisho * Kenji Tomatsu Music selections featured * "Prologue: No. 4 Finale" from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky) - Queen Carabosse's leitmotif, which plays during the opening scene. * "Act III: Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) - Plays when Ema and Karen are talking about the upcoming competition before class. * "Divertissement: Dance of the Reed Flutes" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) - Plays when Akane asks Haruki to help her prepare for the competition, and later when Akane is conversing with Gina and Aratani at Aizawa Manor. * "Act I: No. 2 Valse" from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) - Plays when Haruki is helping Akane with her pointe, and later during the Closing Ballet Lesson. * "Act I: No. 9 Cinderella Dreams of the Ball" from Cinderella (Prokofiev) - Plays while Akane and Haruki are watching the video after one afterschool practice session. * "Act II: No. 36 Duet of the Prince and Cinderella" from Cinderella (Prokofiev) - Plays when Haruki and Akane are practicing for Haruki's part in the competition. * "Act I: No. 5 Grand Pas d'action" from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) - Odile's leitmotif, which plays immediately when she appears. * "Act I: No. 4 Appearance of Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) - Akane's transformation music. * "Divertissement: Trepak" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) - Haruki's transformation music. * "Act II: No. 13 Waltz of the Flowers" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) - The music accompanying Fiery Leap. Trivia * During the closing ballet lesson, only the first position of the head is correctly placed per the Cecchetti method; the other four are in a different order.